


I'll Fly for You

by Wolfy22



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy22/pseuds/Wolfy22
Summary: Some sad cuddles while we wait for episode 15
Relationships: Din Djarin & Cara Dune, Din Djarin/Cara Dune
Comments: 22
Kudos: 56





	I'll Fly for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarlett2u](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlett2u/gifts).



> So insomnia strikes again... and since episode 14 left me bawling my eyes out, this came out.  
> I'm so sorry...
> 
> scralett2u, this is for you since you've been asking for a new one. Sorry it's not a happier, fluffier one and very short.

“You should get some sleep.”  
Din looks up to her from the floor. He looks exhausted, but what strikes Cara is the sadness radiating from the beskar.  
“I can’t. Every time I try, I just see Grogu reaching for me.”  
“Grogu?” He looks down to the ball in his hands.  
“The kid, that’s his name.” He pauses. “What if we’re too late? What if they already…”  
“Oh Din…” She engulfs him in her arms, the bounty hunter sobs. As the tears calm down a bit, she sits beside him. Din leans his head on her shoulder while she rocks him softly. After a few seconds, she starts humming a soft melody. So soft and sad that the mighty Mandalorian slowly falls asleep.

“We’ll get your son back, Din. Don’t worry.” She whispers before setting her head on top of his, eyes closing as she drifts off.

**Author's Note:**

> So the song Cara is humming is Lora Lie Lo by Patty Gurdy from the series Carnival Row on Prime Video (I'm nerding out as a Literature and Religion student on this series, I love it so much!!!), the title is also from it.  
> Again I'm so sorry if I made you sad, but here is a tiny Grogu holding soup.  
> <(OuO)>  
> />u<\
> 
> Now, I must go cry some more while cuddling my Grogu plush, and hopefully sleep before dawn.


End file.
